


Cute AND Hot

by MS_Garlit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 84 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I mean if you think cool magic tattoos are spoilers, Jester Lavorre deserves all the love, everyone knows both have been hot for her, honestly do not lie to may and say that they weren't both thinking this while they stared at her, like my dudes, like they were so hot for jess last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Garlit/pseuds/MS_Garlit
Summary: The Mighty Nein are back relaxing after another adventure in the Xhorhouse. As Jester dances to the music from a nearby den, her tattoo of protection from Orly exposed for all to see, her two admirers compare notes.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Cute AND Hot

Fjord was really trying to not think about how great she looked.

He really, really was.

But the way the shimmering tattoo emphasized just how positively _ripped_ Jester was, the defined lines of her traps and triceps and biceps under that blue skin that looked extremely soft, and all Fjord really wanted to do was trace every single line of the design and place his hands right where the tattooed hands clasped and maybe, if Jester allowed he could slip them down to cup—

“You know, it was my idea about the tube top.”

Fjord picked his jaw up off the floor at the sound of Beau’s approach, clearing his throat as he did. Trying his best to shake the fog from his brain, he made a few questioning noises to Beau as he attempted in vain to drag his eyes away from Jester’s scantily clad form.

“Yup,” Beau said, popping the “p” as she joined Fjord in leaning against the railing of the roof of the Xhorhouse. 

Jester twirled in time with some music that leaked into the night air from one of the nearby dens, showing off how the new diamond tattoo in her shoulder blades and chest glistened in the ever-steady moonlight of Xhoras. They’d been back in their home for a day or so, but during the entire time, Jester refused to wear anything above the belt besides the monk wraps that Beau had offered her. To say that it was distracting was an…understatement…

“Jester has always been that buff, right? This isn’t a part of the spell that Orly, you know, placed into the skin?” Fjord asked, unable to remove his eyes from Jester’s che—_shoulders_. He was staring at her _shoulders_. Nowhere else.

Beau leaned over to him, her eyes not leaving Jester either, “Yeah, see I thought it was the spell too, but nah, she’s always been ripped. When she was slipping out of her dress and was wrapping my wraps around her—“ Beau paused as she met Fjord’s questioning eyes, continuing in a more chill tone, clearing her throat, “Her arms were super buff before the ink.”

Fjord watched as Jester’s skirt swirled around her, giving a peek of the powerful thighs that lie underneath when she spun fast enough. The bust of her dress swirling behind half a second, the long sleeves like ribbons that framed her motions. Her laughter rang out like a bell, filling the air with the joyous sound that seemed to always be celebrating the ordinary. 

God, Fjord loved that about her. 

How she could trek on despite the dark circumstances, but would later tell him just how bad everything was affecting her. How she found the world so damn amazing all the time, even in the most mundane environments in the whole of Exandria. How absolutely, fucking hot he found—

“Fuck,” Fjord announced to no one in particular as the realization hit him full force, “Jester is really fucking hot.”

Beau patted him on the back, as she joined him on the floor, “Yup.” Wait, when did he sit on the floor?!

“I mean, look at her!” Fjord hissed, leaning his head against the railing to try to fight off the sudden lack of air that was entering his lungs, “She’s really, really hot. How and when did she get so hot?!”

“I’m pretty sure she’s always been hot; we just tended to notice how cute she was instead,” Beau offered, giving a shrug.

Fjord looked over at his best friend, looking over her face, “How are you not freaking out about this?! We find her hot, Beau. She’s both cute _and_ hot. How are we supposed to function around that?!”

“Yeah, I already freaked out about when we were getting our tattoos,” Beau offered, giving Fjord another shoulder nudge, “You know, originally she was gonna get the tattoo done topless, like without _anything_ covering her—“

Fjord’s face flamed at that particular image for a moment before he dropped his face into his hands, giving a low whine, “It’s not fair. She can’t be both hot and cute.”

“I know, bud. I know. We’ll eventually learn how to deal,” Beau said, patting his back again, her tone the most sympathetic he’s ever heard. She continued, surprisingly still patting his back, “We’ll get through this initial shock. And then, we get to compete for her heart.”

All Fjord could do was make a whine of agreement, because honestly, he couldn’t blame her for wanting to be with Jester now, too. With how damn great Jester looked, he wouldn’t be surprised if half the continent came to the door, wanting to woo her. And, he’d happily fight off all of them if it meant he could get a single chance to make Jester his.

“Fjord! Beau! Come and dance with me!” Jester called, her arms stretching out to them. And who were they to deny her?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew this was coming. The Beaujester and Fjorester feels last night were too great to avoid making this. Seriously. Y'all. Fjord and Beau are big pining buffoons for that girl. And I'm loving every second of it.


End file.
